


Infatuation

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere





	1. It Begins

Detailed pencil sketches cover the white painted walls. Adding the smallest amount of colour to the drab room where the mousy haired woman stood, in the centre of the room. Spinning on her heel she looked at her own sketches, each was of the same man.  
Sherlock Holmes.  
Sophia Moran, or as she was born Amy Akerman, smiled at the masterpieces that lined her walls. She flopped back onto the red satin sheets that cover her double bed, she felt her heart rate. Increased. She smirked to herself, her feelings were correct she was deeply in love with the detective she had been trying to bring down with her partner, Moriarty. The greatest criminal that will ever live. She didn't know what was happening to her, she was a cold hard criminal! Not some stupid high school girl crushing over the hottest boy in school, well she wasn't even like that at school. Much more interested in Art and Biology, many were confused as to how the two fit together but she wasn't. Moran could see how peoples bodies were works of art unlike the rest of the stupid school. Unfortunately the school she went to was tragically burned down trapping four teachers inside. "Oh what a shame" Moran thought to herself sarcastically as she recollected the memory a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.  
Moran stood as she heard three loud raps on the front door of her apartment, she stepped out of her bedroom door cautiously and felt her hip for the 9mm gun she kept carefully strapped to her side. Well you never know who is going to be knocking on your door; especially at two in the morning.  
Moran stepped towards the lilac painted door and was about to peer through the spy hole when she heard a strong female voice bellow out from the other side of the door.  
"For fuck sake! Let me in Sophia!"  
She knew who it was immediately and opened the door to see a woman with long wavy chestnut hair and piercing brown eyes standing before her. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and blazer, white slightly ruffled shirt and red high heel shoes. Each item of clothing looked perfect on her. Jen Moriarty.  
Moran smiled at Moriarty, It was a sisterly smile more than anything. Moriarty had found her after her school had burnt like an ant under a magnifying glass, she was quick to take her under her wing and teach her the ways of the real world. Moriarty knew she would be useful to her organisation. A disguise artist with quick aim and follows directions. Perfect.  
Moran shut the door behind Moriarty ad lead her inside the rather expensively decorated apartment. Moriarty followed Moran into the area designated as the living room and they each sat in their own black leather armchair facing one another.  
"Are you ready for phase 2?" Jen questioned, a smirk covering her lips


	2. The beginning to an end

"Phase Two" Moran repeated with an unsure tone, looking up at her boss who was fiddling idly with her long brown locks.  
"Yes, Phase Two." She said back to her in a stern voice. Moran held herself and stayed sitting up straight she wasn't about to let Moriarty get the best of her yet again, without her there would be no plan, she let Moriarty think she was in charge but really it was her leading the operations. Moriarty is just an overpaid worker who thinks she knows everything. Moran stood and went to the kitchen and began to make two mugs of tea, sweeteners for Moriarty. She needed all she could get, Moran chuckled to herself but her thoughts were disturbed by Moriarty beginning to speak. 

"So we keep to the original plan. Destroy Mr.Holmes from the inside out. Make him a fraud in everyone's eyes." Moriarty takes the mug of tea that is handed to her by Moran and sips it slowly. "Now I know that you have developed some sort of affection for Sherlock Holmes, I hope it will not get in the way of the job you have to do." She sips her tea as she finishes her sentence. Moran sat down opposite her again and placed her mug down on the table before them both as Moriarty laid case files before her, each filled with information on three important people in Sherlock's life. Irene Adler, John Watson and Martha Hudson. "These people are the key to taking down Sherlock Holmes, his three closest...lets say companions. Irene Adler also known as The Woman, you've heard of her I know that" Moran nods and signals for Moriarty to continue. "She was the only person who managed to win his heart. You need to make her disappear. Next is Dr.John Watson, An army doctor and Sherlock's constant companion at work and also his flatmate at 221B Baker Street. He has constant access to everything belonging to Mr.Holmes. Use him as a resource. Finally, Mrs Martha Hudson. She can give us no intelligence on him but she can be used as a tool to get at him. As a blackmail tool." Moriarty finishes talking and takes a sip of her tea smugly, proud of her plan. Moran had barely touched her tea as Moriarty spoke, she was too busy taking mental notes on everything she had to do.

When Moriarty left the apartment. Moran went back to her bedroom to stare at the pictures of her beloved Sherlock. She began to write herself a list of what her task would take of her. Irene Adler was her first target. How she would get rid of her she didn't know, she was a genius and had even managed to outsmart Sherlock at one point...though not for long before he figured her out. Moran hoped only that one day he would notice her like he noticed so many others had been noticed. 

But Moran was always the forgotten hero in stories, she was always the puppet master. Controlling everyone but never noticed.


	3. Hitwoman

Irene Adler was on the top of the list she had been given by Moriarty. This list included a large amount of side notes about this woman. She was extremely sneaky and knew her way around a riding crop. Moran swallowed to herself as she began to flick through the case file of Irene Adler which was laid upon her coffee table. She sipped her now cold tea with a frown, she stood and poured the remaining of the disgusting drink down the shinning silver sink. She flicked the switch of the kettle to her right and allowed the water to boil. Moran ran a nervous hand through her brown locks and blew out a breath, neither of these things calmed her enough to stop her from jumping when the kettle popped, informing her that it had boiled. 

Sitting back down with her mug of tea held tightly between her hands, Moran began to file through the information that she had been given. Looking for something of use. Anything that could be used to target her weaknesses. Kate. Moran smiled, sipped her tea before placing it in the only place on the table that was free of clutter, she then quickly pulled her laptop across the sofa and onto her lap. She accessed Irene's website (Www.TheWhipHand.com if you're interested...) and it didn't take her long to find a picture of Kate alongside Irene. Oh it was even kindly labelled for her, so she knew it was correct. 

Now the fun could begin, Moran printed off a picture of Kate and headed to her wardrobe, Sticking the picture of Kate against her mirrored doors she began to sieve through her wig collection looking for the perfect match. Finding a ginger wig was always very hard, especially one to match a lighter shade. "Aha!" Moran cried with delight as she pulled out the perfect wig, a bit of a brush and it would be sorted. She sat the wig upon the closest mannequins' head and brushed it out before she walked towards two   
wardrobes; one considerably larger than the other one, of course the smaller, containing her own clothes but the other contained clothes for her...characters.

Clothes were next because every disguise artist knew that you couldn't completely become a character without having the correct clothing. Imagine if someone was trying to disguise themselves as your grandmother, the hair and make-up was correct but the person wore a corset and fishnet stockings. First of all you'd be rather disgusted and secondly you'd soon realise that that isn't really your grandmother.   
Moran pawed her way through her vast wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit to match Kate's character. She eventually came across the perfect pieces of clothing;  
Long black pencil skirt,   
Cream and black blouse,  
Black heels,  
Natural coloured tights  
and, of course, Black matching underwear.  
Moran smiled to herself as she began to dress, she did have to look and feel every part of the character. She smiled as she pulled her mousy brown locks up onto a pile on top of her head, pulling a hair net over. She then pulled on her wig before applying makeup and checking herself out in the mirror.

Moran smiled as she walked down the street, high heels clicking against the concrete floor. The first thing she had to do was take out Kate, because you couldn't have two of the same person in the same room without arousing some suspicion. Taking her heels in hand Moran climbed over the wall surrounding the house before scaling the side of the house, using some particularly sturdy vines that grew. She threw her leg over the side of the window and entered the house, hearing one voice sing. Kate. She followed the sound before coming across Kate, immediately taking her out with a chop just below her ear. Hitting a bundle of nerves and sending her to the ground. She quickly dragged her body up onto the bed and tucked her under the covers. 

Taking out Irene would be the difficult part of all of this. She was sneaky and very clever. Putting her heels back on, Moran began to do the incredibly mundane tasks that Kate did for Irene. She was proud to say that her outfit almost completely matched Kate's current attire. She heard the front door open ans shut, Irene was home.   
"Kate? Darling, are you in?" Irene called out her words echoing around the house. Moran quickly made her way down the stairs, high heels clicking as she did. She stepped towards Irene and smiled softly at her before she quickly pulled a needle that was pressed between her hip and skirt, quickly she grabbed Irenes' arm and stabbed her with the needle before quickly pressing down the plunger to send the emerald green liquid into her system. "Kate..." Irene mumbled as she fell to the floor in a heap.

One down, two to go.


	4. Mrs Hudson

Moran paced around her flat, notepad in hand as she doodled Martha Hudson. Trying to clear her mind so she could focus on what to do next. Irene Adler had now disappeared to somewhere unknown, well unknown to everyone apart from her. Mrs.Hudson would be harder to deal with, she was constantly under the supervision of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson...She couldn't kill her. No. That would be very obvious. Maybe kidnap and hide away would be best. Yes. Thats what she'd do.

Moran walked into her wardrobe and looked at all the clothes that surrounded her. She frowned "What disguise?" Moran mumbled to herself, sweeping her mousy locks aside. Picking up her Iphone, Moran flicked through her contacts looking for the suitable one. Then she finally came across it. Mycroft Holmes. 

"I'm calling in that favour you owe me  
-Moran"

*****  
Mycroft Holmes picked up his phone and sighed heavily at the sight of this text. He had been dreading it. Blackmail. That's all this was. He sighed heavily and stood, placing down the evening paper and looking around him. No one noticed him standing up and preparing to leave. He frowned to himself before grabbing his briefcase and leaving the gentleman's club. 

He didn't even bother knocking as he walked Into the apartments. Walking into the downstairs room Mycroft came face to face with Mrs Hudson. Mrs Hudson barely contained a scram of fear as she slid eyes on Mycroft. "Oh Mr Holmes! You scared me!" Exclaimed Mrs Hudson. Mycroft sighed as he kicked the door shut behind him "Hello Mrs Hudson. I've come to talk to you about something /very/ important" 

Hours later and three warning shots later, Mrs Hudson is leaving 221B Baker Street with her suitcase packed. She calls a taxi and rushes out. Not looking back at the flat or saying a word to Sherlock as he enters the apartment. 

Mycroft swings his umbrella as he walks down the street. As he texts Moran. 

"Deed is done.   
Do not bother me again.   
-MH"

Moran smirked at her phone before picking up the final file. "John Hamish Watson. Say your goodbyes"


	5. Brother

Mycroft Holmes wasn't one to usually feel guilt but for once he did, making Mrs Hudson leave baker Street in such a fashion was very unlike him, but it had to be done or his life would be at risk. He cursed the day he ever met that infernal woman.

***

Swinging his umbrella as he stepped out of The Gentleman's Club where he spent his lunchtimes. Mycroft Holmes walked down the paved streets, still tasting the sweet cream of the Belgian Bun he had just devoured, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed a young woman coming towards him rather quickly. Her clothes were ragged and she was obviously homeless and needed help quickly. She knocked into him and he helped her stand, hoping she hadn't made a mess of his brand new suit. The woman smiled softly up at him as she stood and began to walk away without a stagger in her step. Mycroft frowned to himself and dusted away what remained of the strange woman before opening up his umbrella above his head so it could greet the raindrops that began to fall.

Moran smirked as she pulled a tissue out of her trouser pocket and wiped her face, trying to get rid of the dirt she had used to make her disguise just that little bit more believable. Easily unlocking his phone, his password was cake. Such an idiot for a man that is meant to be running the British government. Moran began to flick through the files he had saved. Sherlock Holmes was a file that particularly caught his eye labelled "Sherlock Holmes". Having a small flick through the contents; a few criminal acts, emails between him and someone named Irene Adler and finally, his personal information. Exiting this file she scrolled looking for something much more interesting. Mycroft Holmes' dirty little secrets.

"Ha!" Moran laughed out loud getting a few strange looks from people passing by but she didn't care. She had found the perfect piece of information.   
The third Holmes' brother.


End file.
